


A Very Very Crazy story

by DracoxMalfoyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ghost Sex, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, POV Draco Malfoy, Sex, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoxMalfoyy/pseuds/DracoxMalfoyy
Summary: Myrtle wished she could breathe again, able to touch Draco, feel his embrace.Draco uses her darkest magic to fulfill her wishes. But what if it goes awry?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Moaning Myrtle
Kudos: 3





	A Very Very Crazy story

How to begin?

Mytle was sitting on the windowsill, Draco Malfoy, her only real friend leaning his back against the broken heater. "Draco?" Myrle said. "Yes, Myrtle?"  
"If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
"I'm so grateful I can't betray you what's going on, Myrtle?"  
"I would like to breathe again. I would like to live again. I wish I could hug you. Draco, I ... "  
"Mr. Malfoy ?!"  
Draco turned his head to see Severus Snape.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I've been told you didn't show up for this afternoon's potions class," Snape said, and Draco's face hardened. I'll wait for you in front of the washroom and then accompany you to the lesson.  
Snape turned and hid behind the open door of the bathroom, Draco turned to Myrtle. "Don't worry, Myrtle, I'll grant you your wish," Draco whispered, then turned away and was led away by Snape.

Since then, Draco has been looking for a solution to how Myrtle will fulfill her wishes. He spent most of his time in the library. It wasn't until one evening that he decided to go to the restricted ward. He crawled on his knees around the bookshelves. "Lumos" said to illuminate the road. He raised his head and hit the shelf, and several books fell to the floor. "Lumos" came from the other end of the library.  
"Nox," Draco whispered.  
"Who's here?" Draco recognized Severus Snape's voice. Draco crawled into an empty shelf and stacked fallen books in front of him. "Please don't find me. Please don't let anyone find me," he whispered into his robe. He heard the clatter of Snape's shoes. This clatter slowly approached. Draco's eyes kept his eyes on the book right in front of his face, saying: "Ghosts and everything about them" On the back of the cover.  
The footsteps continued to approach. Draco was shaking all over. He could feel Snape kneeling in front of the shelf Draco was hiding in. "Lumos" came in. Draco closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence, then he heard the footsteps go away and calm down. He looked around and knelt again, hiding a black plucked book under his robe with a scratched back and the title: Ghosts and everything about them. And then he crept carefully out of the library. He hurried down the stairs, then to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.  
"Password?" "Pure blood," Draco said, entering. The rooms were dark and empty. "Lumos"  
Draco lay down by the fireplace with the book. He fearfully opened the book. The book jumped out of his hand and let out a strange scream. Draco covered his ears and let the book roll.  
"What the hell is that?" The voice of an angry girl came over Draco. Draco, still with his ears covered, raised his head. A Slytherin student and his colleague Pansy Parkinson leaned over him. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Nothing" Draco stammered and hid the book under his robe. Pansy shrugged, but because she was tired, she left. Draco sighed. He thought. He laid the book on the floor in front of him. "Incendio" said, pointing to the book. It crackled a bit but nothing happened. Draco frowned angrily. "Imperio," he said angrily. There was a terrible explosion. But nothing happened to the book. Draco jerked angrily. He thought of Myrtle. He grabbed the book and took a good look at it for any clues. There was a small inscription on the back of the spine:  
"Don't try a hard spell on me, you can only open it with an easy spell to me"  
Draco shook his head. "Really?" He asked himself. He inhaled and exhaled.  
He said "Alohomora" only out of desperation. The book opened. Draco carefully took it and placed it on his lap.  
He looked chapter by chapter.  
,, Chapter one. What is a ghost? "  
Draco turned a few pages. "Chapter three. How to become a ghost. No, "Draco said boredly.  
"Chapter Five, Chapter Six, Seventh, Eighth, No. No."  
Draco turned the book over to the end.  
"Chapter 30 how to revive the spirit?" Finally, "Draco said. He started read. The next day, Draco went to Myrtle's bathroom.  
,, Myrtle? Myrtle, you've been here somewhere, "he asked." Yes, "there was a sad wailing" Yes. "  
Myrtle flew all the way to Draco, and if it were flesh and bones, their faces would touch. "I have a surprise for you, Myrtle," Draco said, pulling a book out from under his robe. "Would you do it for me?"  
Draco nodded. "Aren't you afraid at all?"  
"No," he shook his head.  
"But I have one condition"  
"I'll do anything to breathe again," Myrtle said, and Draco smiled. "Come with me."  
"I know the room," she said, letting herself be led.  
"Lie down," he ordered. "Lie on your back."  
Myrtle lay on the ground, seeming to be hovering inches above the ground.  
Draco waved his wand, and candles glowed around Myrtle. Draco kicked her bike and muttered words Myrtle didn't understand.  
"Now ... I want you ..." he began slowly. "To make you think of death," he said, muttering the unfamiliar words again. He took a few steps and spoke audibly again. "Now I want you to think about life, what was it like?"  
And he mumbled again. Myrtle thought so much she wished to live again. Draco took a few steps and spoke again. "Now imagine you're alive again, think you're lying here on the ground," Draco said, then said the words Myrtle didn't understand again. She just thought she was alive. Suddenly she felt a subtle impact. . "Draco .... I"  
"Myrtle, you did it!" Draco shouted. Myrtle opened her eyes and slowly prepared to sit down. Draco approached her. "Stay down, Myrtle," he said, leaning over her. "Myrtle you're shaking," Draco laughed. Myrtle blushed. "Draco ... I ... I've never done that before."  
He put his finger to her mouth. Then he put both hands on her breasts and grabbed them. With her hands, Myrtle grabbed his hands and looked at him, startled. Draco took off his robe. "Take off my Myrtle shirt," Draco asked. Myrtle sat down and began to unbutton Draco's shirt. Draco took her hand. "Slowly, don't rush."  
She slowed her movements, then slowly removed his shirt. Draco pressed against Myrtle and took off her robe.  
"I'm giving you the task of Myrtle"  
"Yes?" "Try to get me an erection," Draco smiled. Myrtle laughed, though she wasn't experienced but she wasn't a little girl, and she knew how men were seducing. She took off her shirt and tossed it aside. She was wearing a white bra, it wasn't the prettiest bra, but it had to be enough. Myrtle carefully removed her glasses and loosened her hair. She looked completely different. Draco was amazed. But this was not the end of her theater. She slowly removed her bra hanger. Draco smiled and lunged at her. He pressed her to the ground. "Myrtle Task Completed"  
He also removed the other hanger from her bra. "Turn your back on me"  
Myrtle calmed down completely and turned. "Take off my bra," she said.  
Draco unzipped her bra and let her fall to the ground. Myrtle turned. Her palms were resting on her chest. Draco grabbed her arms and removed them from her chest. Myrtle shouted. He took her in his arms and laid her gently on the ground. He took off his pants. Then he leaned over to Myrtle and took off her skirt. Ordinary white panties peeked out at him. Myrtle was ashamed. Draco laughed and pulled his underwear down in a quick motion. A dark hairy vagina peeked out at him. Draco took one of his fingers and wrapped a few hairs on his fingers. "Owww" Myrtle shouted. Draco spread his hair to the sides so he could get to her vagina. He pressed his face closer and put his tongue on her vagina. "Draco, it's cold" Myrtle shouted again. Draco laughed, pulled away from her for a moment, stood up, and took off his briefs. .Myrtle stared at Draco's satisfying cock, and something came out of her vagina. Draco smiled and something came out of his cock. Draco knelt over Myrtle and slipped his cock into her vagina. Myrtle shouted. Draco extended his cock and saw a few drops of blood dripping from her vagina. "And it's Myrtle, you're not a virgin anymore."  
Myrtle exhaled, then shouted. Draco slipped his cock back and out again. Myrtle no longer screamed, just let out satisfying sighs. "Draco, how am I?" Am I good enough? "She asked." You're an amazing Myrtle, "Draco said for sure. ,,You. You are. Also. Amazing Draco. Amazing, "Myrtle breathed. Draco exhaled, lying down on her back beside her. They were holding hands.  
"Myrtle?" "Yes?"  
"How old were you when you died?" Draco asked.  
"I was fourteen," she said.  
Draco laughed, startled. "Have you had a period? I'm sixteen, Myrtle, you realize this is illegal. "  
Myrtle smiled, laid her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep.

Draco woke up ... Myrtle was nowhere. "Myrtle?"  
"Are you Myrtle somewhere?"  
The girl did not answer. She was neither in her washroom nor in the boys' washroom. And neither another nor another day. Until once ...  
Draco found her sitting in his cabin. ,, Myrtle? I finally found you. Where have you been?"  
"Something's wrong," she said sadly. "What shouldn't be right?" Draco asked. Myrtle took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant," she said.

All right, folks, congratulations on reaching the end, this is my first FF, so if you'd like to continue, feel free to write. So far, I have such an open end


End file.
